Here Comes Honey Bye Bye
Here Comes Honey Bye Bye is the 12th episode of Season 5 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis NAOMI MUST MAKE A DECISION - Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) and Max (guest star Josh Zuckerman) see a marriage counselor to decide if they are going to stay married, while Teddy (Trevor Donovan) tells Silver (Jessica Stroup) he won't ruin her chance to have a baby if she agrees to his terms. Navid (Michael Steger) uses Liam's (Matt Lanter) celebrity status to help him get into an elite secret society and Annie (Shenae Grimes) rushes to tell Riley (guest star Riley Smith) her true feelings before he undergoes an experimental surgery. Tristan Wilds and Jessica Lowndes also star. Plot The episode begins with naomi and max talking with a marriage counselor, she asks if naomi had a career naomi told her that she is an event planner but max says that she hadnt planned any event since his wedding, so the consultant said that maybe she is focusing on max cause she's having hard time establishing her own identity. Cast Starring *Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson *Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson *AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Miller *Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver *Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi *Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan *Matt Lanter as Liam Court Recurring *Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery *Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller *Riley Smith as Riley Wallace *Jessica Parker Kennedy as Megan Rose *Grant Gustin as Campbell Price * kaylin Sutton as Luna Elliot Guest Starring *Michelle Hurd as Rachel Gray *Morgan Phillips as Simon *Caitlin Muelder as Marriage Counselor *Kathryn Winslow as Noreen Quotes :Teddy: "He's pretty chipper for a guy who was almost shipped to Mexico in a crate." :Naomi: "I've been on my own since I was 16. I've been pretending to be an adult for so long, I'm not, I'm not an adult. And I was mad at you for acting like a child because I never got to be one." :Liam: "I’m not here to talk, I’m here to hit stuff." :Naomi: "I gave up New York for love." :Campbell: "We're about to sacrifice a virgin. I'm kidding. Like I know any virgins." :Teddy: "As much as I hate you right now I can't be as horrible to you as you were to me." :Dixon: "Don't worry about Ade. She'll come around. She's actually a nice girl when she's not cheating on me, or trying to kill Silver, or pregnant and on drugs." :Naomi: "Massachusetts? What am I supposed to do there huh? Plan pilgrim dinners?" Trivia * Jessica Lowndes (Adrianna) has previously worked with Grant Gustin (Campbell) in the Lifetime original movie entitled 'A Mother's Nightmare'. * This marks the last death in the franchise Music :"Snake Charmer" -Jessica Lowndes :"Hold On When You Get Love and Let Go When You Give It" -Stars :"Please Be Kind" -The Tins :"You Are My Planet" -Quiet Arrows :"Hearts Like Us" -Sam Sparro :"We'll Pull Through" -The Jolly Folks :"The District Sleeps Alone Tonight" -Birdy :"One More" -Joshua Radin :"I Know What I Want" -Irya's Playground :"Can't Hold Us (feat. Ray Dalton)" -Macklemore & Ryan Lewis Video Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 5